Dancing at the Edge of Darkness
by LizMcGiz
Summary: Formerly called 'Spark'. When Alice decides to show her inner self, he blinds himself from the truth, but when his lie stops, she's the one who is blinded. It's just a cycle, really. Will it ever end? Maybe it's just a figment of their imagination.
1. Hard

_No, Edward! It's wrong! It's a bad idea! _The little pixie screamed in his head.

"Why? Shouldn't I have a shot at happiness, Alice?" He shot at her, it was fortunate that everyone else has gone hunting far away.

"She's not like anyone, Edward! You can't read her thoughts. It'll be trouble!" She tried to fight, yet she had the periodic table in Japanese in her mind.

"You're blocking me out. What's with you?" He analyzed, squinting his eyes in disgust. Alice looked away.

He looked at her fiercely, and his eyes saw a glimpse of a fight between her and Jasper. It happened one time they were hunting alone, and the topic of their fight? _Him_. He instantly approached her, and hesitated whether to rub his sister's shoulder as a sign of comfort, but then again? What could they feel amongst each other but the same cold marble surface etched on their skin for eternity?

"Don't, Edward." She pleaded, and took a few steps back. "Never mind." She attempted to get to her room, change, and go get some stress-relieving shopping. Edward interceded her path, locking both hands on her shoulders, Alice, cringing with shock, just stepped down the step.

"You're not very good with snap decisions." He pointed out.

"Gee, thanks." She looked away again.

"What is it, what are you hiding, Alice?" His features glimmered and twinkled as the sun beamed across the glass covering the staircase from the external environment. He chuckled, then stepped forward, trying to approach her again.

"Don't make this any harder than it could possibly be, Edward."

"What's hard, I don't understand!" He reached for her elbow, she brushed him off.

"You're not Alice. Not my Alice, anyway." He was giving up, and made his way to the kitchen, where they started.

"No, Edward. It's just.." She reached for the cloth of his shirt, he spun around perfectly.

"What." He'd usually never have to fish for information.

"You wouldn't understand." She cringed, brushing her porcelain fingers over his forearm, "Rather, I don't think you'd want to." She let go and looked him in the eye.

"What do you think I couldn't possibly understand, Alice." He had the same squinted expression, and he began to approach her again, this time Alice did not move.

The silence was very disconcerting for a human, their bodies almost touching. He was so close, that if their hearts could beat, they'd feel it.

"This has to stop." She explained.

"I think I understand." He hadn't noticed his hands were on her elbows, the touch, a spark.

"And you deserve a shot at happiness, Edward." She continued. "Go for it." She'd choke at the last sentence, yet it was barely audible.

He gave her one last glance, a glance full of lust and desire, but before Alice could see it, he was gone. He'd gone after her, leaving Alice in the silence of the house. Leaving her to dwell with feelings she had hidden for so long, yet were these feelings unrecognized by the one she holds as a mate? They indeed had troubling fights, but it was all over now. Her feelings for Edward would dwindle down, as if they never existed, and he would find his mate. The time was very soon, and she just blew her chance.

_It was a cold night, the wind was rushing, and leaves were blowing. The moon was full, and his honey blonde hair flew past as he ran very swiftly. Escaping everything, he never looked back. Not once. He was tired of everything. But he was sick too, sick that the one person in his life, could love another. _


	2. Motionless

"Jazz, Jazz. Please don't go," She tried to convince him, but he's already made up his mind. She clinged to his arm, begging for him to look her in the eye.

"Alice." He began. "I've had enough." He closed them in defea, and let out an unnecessary sigh, not minding her hands on his elbow.

"Jazz, please. I'm sorry. Please, don't go." Her frantic screams sent chills to the spines of the rest of the family members who assembled at the den. Edward clenched his fist for the thought of Jasper leaving. It would leave his favorite sister devastated. He swiftly rushed to the place of the argument to see Jasper leaving with his knapsack, Alice still clinging by his side.

He instinctively placed his hand on her shoulder, restraining her. She looked at him with much disdain, he let go.

"I really don't know what it's like." He told her, he told him too. "But I have a pretty good guess that it's not what you need right now." Jasper quickly looked at him, a pain in his eyes, he sharply looked at Edward and approached him, Alice blocked him from getting any further.

"You have no idea what it's like." His rage turned into words, barely audible. "And it's all because of you, that I have to go, not that you already know!" He snapped, his index finger gesturing his anger, it was getting wild that everyone felt tense and hopeless, but Carlisle and Emmett were able to restrain Jasper and Edward before anything got worse.

"Jasper, son." Carlisle pleaded. "If this is what makes you happy." He glanced at Edward, with Emmett limiting his movements "Then go." He shrugged the man off with no sense of gratitude and bolted out the door in an instant.

"Jasper!" Alice ran after him, but it was Esme who blocked her way with a tight hug.

"Alice, honey. Please understand." The air in the room was tight but Alice could feel it most, she was hurt that her family would let Jasper go, but it was something that made him happy, he should be free. She stopped struggling, and darted up to her room.

The air was still tense, and everyone decided to go impromptu hunting. Everyone except Alice.

"Do you want to stay?" Carlisle asked Edward, he was very aware that she'd listen to no one but him right now.

"You shouldn't." Rosalie muttered to herself, Emmett at her side, telling her sheepishly to back off.

"Excuse me?" Edward interfered, offended.

"I'm sorry, Edward. But you really made matters worse for both of them!" She boomed, Emmett immediately secured his hand around hers, Carlisle had a disgusted expression.

"Hey, be nice now." Esme tried to calm everyone down, her hand entwining with Carlisle's as he did the same.

Edward took notice, and backed down.

"I don't think that would be best at the moment. Staying here. Now." His grim voice had grown tired of the events, but of course he saw Alice's thoughts, rather a vision of him cradling her in his arms,telling her everything was alright.

"Yes, it wouldn't be best." He confirmed his statement, shaking off the thoughts just brought up.

They arrived two days after. Edward was so worried and paranoid that he considered rushing back home a multitude of times just to check on Alice, and of course she was the first person he looked for as soon as he stepped foot at the manor.

"Alice.." He said, approaching his sister who hadn't barely moved the last time they left.

"I had a vision, did you see?" Her monotone didn't really suit her well, and it creeped him out.

"But it never really did happen." He sat down on the edge of her bed, the large queen sized mattress gave in to the weight of two creatures of stone, he weighed the good and bad, but he knew that it'll all be irrelevant once he had his sparkle of sunshine back, even though she was hurting.

"Alice.." He spoke again.

"Well it doesn't mean it was suppose to happen _that_ night." She finally turned to look at me, her eyes an unforgiving black, "Never mind." She lay her head down on the pillow again, and almost instantly Edward scooted closer to her, grabbing her limbs and placing them around his torso. He stroked her spiky hair and she exhaled, looking up at him, to see him smile at her most troubled times. She molded her body to fit his form and pulled him tighter, just like in her vision. Placing her head in his hard, stone chest, she'd hear a beat if not for immortality, and if possible, it would beat for her, and only her.

But that wasn't the case now. She was his brother and anything else would be wrong. He ignored her thoughts and began playing with her hair, though he felt guilty for being in this position with her, not after Jasper had left.

_No. _He thought. _I'm helping her through this, as her brother. _He tried to convince himself, but he couldn't help but notice her elf-like features that had never seemed so beautiful before, and once he stroked her cheek, this feeling of warmth and love grew inside him, but he was selfish, and wanted more. He ran his thumb over her lower lip and he'd swear he'd died for good. But it was too much, too fast.

"You should go hunt, Alice." He cupped her cheek, and she leaned into his hand.

"Come with me." He hesitated for a moment, but her vision said otherwise. His face had a pained expression, choosing not to go yet seeing the future as another. "Well?" her voice chimed, she was better, but not near as good. "What do you decide?" She pulled away from their embrace. "I don't want my visions being the judgement of anyone's actions. So, you decide, Edward." He smiled crookedly, while raising an eyebrow at her.

"I'm not letting you run off." Reading her thoughts, he smiled at her creativity, but damn she was tricking him.

"I'd really do it."

"No you won't." A confidence beamed in him, like no one has ever seen from him before.

"You can't see the future, Edward." She joked.

"I technically can." He smiled at her again, and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Her eyes screamed desperation, she'd even hopped before him if he hadn't turned back.

"We're going hunting, remember?" He dashed off, yet came back instantly, and Alice too was prepared.

"Thank you." She whispered to his ear as she passed by him, and sped off to the door.

"Carlisle, we're going hunting." He said, enough for a vampire to hear, and dashed to his once-again happy sister.

_For now._


	3. What's Best

"So things are getting pretty serious with Bella, huh?" She finally had asked him, though her boggling mind had Edward shuffling on how to answer.

"You're the one to ask, you're the clairvoyant one." He kicked a pebble away with his foot, placing his hands in the pockets of his well made trousers.

"Well, I particularly like asking from the source." She stopped in her tracks, making him do the same. "You're going there tonight."

"She's going to see me." He read her thoughts, smiling in the process.

"And you'll run off as she tries to turn her lamp on." As did she, yet wryly.

"Would you rather have me doing something else?" He stepped closer to her, eyes full of intent as the day _he _left. The way he looked at her was different, and now seemed like the perfect moment to figure it all out. The smaller vampire jumped down, just so she could be in front of the larger one, and placed her hands ever so gently on either side of his face.

"Go." She smiled, and he took an unnecessary breath.

"I couldn't.. possibly." He placed his hands on top of hers.

"You know you want to." A cheeky smile, but he had a hard face on, his lips formed a line.

"You don't know what I _want_." He said it with conviction, force. "You have no idea." He then took the moment to place her hands down. "And I'm going. Now." He left her there, confused. And he willingly gave her a chance to catch up, not that Alice didn't see that, she let him go.

_You deserve someone far better than me. _She'd thought, yet quickly erasing it because he still may be in range of her thoughts.

She ran for it, ran as fast as she can. She couldn't bare be near Edward anymore. She had to leave. But what would that solve? Would the pain be too much to endure? Even for a vampire, emotional pain was not a stranger, in fact it's worse. She felt a thousand needles stabbing her unbeating heart when Jasper left, but this time, she'd do it again for Edward's happiness, even though she was certain that it would shatter this time. She didn't need her visions for that.

But as she reached home, he was there, and all she was thinking had faded, she saw his beautiful face, and all of it washed away.

"Don't leave." He stood up, rushing to her, his face calm, crushing his body to hers.

"You don't understand. It's not that simple."

"_Make me understand_." His cool lips touched her forehead, "_You._"

"I want you to. But you won't, you have _something _else, and it's good for you." She said, finally pulling him to her too.

"You'll be my sister. My little Alice. Only mine. Please, don't leave your big brother." He held on tighter, he wanted more, but nothing _more _could be done.

"He's coming back." Alice said, a smile finally on her face, as she joyously hugged him again, the vision was set for tomorrow night. The distraction pained him, he would never have this moment again, and _he_ had to destroy it.

"That's... _wonderful_." He couldn't help but feel cheated, he was coming back. That was a good thing, wasn't it?

"Thank you so much, Edward.." She pulled him tighter again, he felt like he couldn't breathe, like it was some forced pain inflicted by some higher being. ".._brother_."

The word had let him cringe inside, when he said it, it really felt like that, but when she said so, it wasn't. A thousand pieces of glass breaking simultaneously in one form, one perfect being, it's now lost, he has to pick them up again.

But he had Bella, and he was very selfish.

"I have to go now, Alice." He wriggled free, yet her arms were already gone. He had wished otherwise. _Ask me to stay, tell me to stay. _His mind screamed, but she was no mind reader, _he _was.

"Have fun." She said, with no sense of energy whatsoever; no Alice.

"You should know." And he was gone.

The evening passed without difficulty, and of course, Alice was right. Edward had admitted to himself when he came back running in the morning, he met a perky Alice in his room, all bright and filled with sunshine again. His Alice, the one no one else would see.

"I'm always right." She just _had _to say.

"Now, don't be too complacent, little sister." He sat down beside her, holding her small hand in his.

"What?" She asked him, he was smiling at her. Her smile. No one elses.

"I'm afraid, I have to leave for a while," His thumb rubbed her hand, "and it's going to take some time before _I _could come back."

"You don't have to." She placed her free hand on his cheek, as she did earlier.

"I don't want your life complicated, Alice." He placed his also free hand on hers. The sun glistened, passed through Edward's room, and made him shine, just for a heartbeat.

"It doesn't have to be, you'll be.. _my Edward_." She looked down, _wrong. _"My brother." She smiled a pleading smile.

"I have to." His face had gone cold, she wouldn't accept either way. "It's what's best." He kissed her forehead, which took longer than what anyone would like, and then instantly left.

Yet beside her, a piece of paper folded neatly, she examined it for a second, then grabbed it.

_I'll miss you, very much.  
And I know how you can't handle snap decisions._


	4. Scar

**APOV**

It had been a month since Jasper came back, that made me feel very happy.

He said he was sorry, and never wanted to leave me again. His eyes were bright, yet it's color was dark, he hasn't been hunting. That was good, I mean, at least he spared the lives of humans. If he were to be out of control, he'd massacre lives of innocent people.

"Darlin'?" Jasper entered the room, his hands behind him.

I smiled and walked towards him, his facial expression was stern. He wasn't Jazz, he was Major Whitlock now.

"Jazz?" I stopped in my tracks, his eyes were a burning intensity now, it would explode at any moment. Of course, he wasn't over it. The fact that I had _excess _feelings that I could never hide.

"I'm sorry, darlin." He dropped his arms, and the intense burn in his eyes dissipated, I was getting a headache, he wasn't making any decisions.

"What.. are.. you.. doing?" I grabbed two fistfuls of hair and glared at him, I was twitching.

_Stop_. It was Edward's voice, I searched for it desperately, and I guess he felt the sudden change in my emotions, and my headaches got a lot worse, I was digging through the roots of my hair now, and Jasper's eyes were still a towering superior gaze.

He began to take off his gray button up, which was his favorite, even though Rosalie gave it to him, I didn't feel jealous that I wasn't the one who bought him his favorite piece of clothing, then he snapped, I couldn't see clearly, but I felt his body touch mine, and his mouth was wide open.

The sharp stabbing pain in my neck was bearable, but painful. My head didn't help either, and I was screaming my lungs out until Emmett had locked his arms around Jasper and Carlisle was checking my bite mark. It felt odd, pain, and I was never really a fan of it.

"Alice, honey." Esme said, brushing her hands on my forehead, the burning sensation was still on my neck, and I tried to cover it, but she put it down.

"You're going to be alright, sweetheart." Carlisle reassured, "But you're going to have to hunt as soon as possible. The headaches he had caused you didn't really do well for your thirst." He smiled.

"Where is he?" It was almost a whisper, but clear enough for them to hear.

"He's out. Hunting dear." Esme looked down, and I saw a vision of Jasper drinking desperately, his eyes wer full of guilt and regret, but most importantly, he was alone.

"It's.. Jasper." I let my eyes back to normal height, facing Carlisle and Esme.

"He'll be okay, Alice." Carlisle reassured again. I guess he had mastered it at work, with his flawless facade and all. "Emmett and Rosalie are right behind him."

"Are you angry with him?" Esme asked, stroking my hair gently.

"No." I lied, looking away I saw Carlisle's pained expression. He didn't like these types of fights or drama, but he was rational enough to know that it would happen soon.

"Alice." It was _his _voice. The voice of one thousand angels, and it seemed like eternity when I last heard it. Everyone looked to the direction of his voice and saw him there, a denim jacket in his hand. I quickly put the Cullen Crest choker he had given me back on.

"Edward." I said, smiling brightly.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'm so very sorry." He rushed to me and Esme and Carlisle were out the door, saying something that sounded like "We'll give you a minute." and his arms found their way around my waist, I couldn't help but smile, the pain was beginning to fade as well.

"Edward, you're back." I ignored his pleas of apology, and he looked at me sternly, both hands making their way to my face. His liquid golden eyes locked on mine, and I was hypnotized.

"Please, forgive me." He had said again, "And I know you're not okay, so let me take care of you." He leaned in closer, I could smell him even more. His hair, a shade of bronze that had the scent of wildberries and some plants, I couldn't help but laugh. _Wildberries? Was he eating?_

"Please, focus, Alice." He shook me, and I stared into his golden orbs once again.

"Edward.." I looked away just once, "I'm alright, I promise." Placing my hands on top of his, I recalled events of a month before just like it happened a few minutes ago. He smiled at the thought, reading it with me.

He then had a tough exterior on again, his eyes locked on my neck, and I tried to cover it, just like with Esme.

"How could he do this to you." His teeth were clenched as he spoke, hands turning into fists, and I held on to them, his rage disappearing, the soft pupils of his eyes locked on mine again. I rubbed my thumbs on his knuckles, as he did mine before and stared.

A vision of him taking of my Cullen crest entered my mind, and I went back to reality.

"Hmm.." He looked down and sighed, my hands tensed, and he smiled.

He began to unhook the crest of my choker very lightly, yet he wasn't in a rush either. He placed the lace below the crest beside him, and stood up half way to meet my eyes again. He was leveled to me and I could feel his face inches from mine. I was scared, he wasn't deciding on anything, and he kissed the scar Jasper gave me moments ago.

His lips were on my skin, my hands still in his, but he let go to place them on either side of the bed just right by me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in the crook of it. He smelled like the forest, alive and growing. Had he been staying there this whole time? Watching us whenever we had our guard down?

He moved his mouth slightly, but it was on the same spot. _My scar_. Something I would have forever.

"I'm sorry." He said, I put a hand in his hair, and he stopped, replacing his mouth with his nose so he could talk. "I could've protected you." His hands snaked to my waist for a hug, and I hugged him back as tight.

"Edward, it doesn't hurt. It's just a scar." I tried to cheer him up, but he pulled away and looked at me in the eye again.

"A scar, forever." His fingers brushed the surface of my neck, I locked our fingers there.

"Don't worry about it." I smiled, I hoped it was promising. He reached for his denim jacket and darted out the room, his eyes were oblique for a split second just before he did.

_Jasper was close by. _


	5. Book

**Note**: Thank you for all your lovely reviews! I love them, really. And I'm going to have to take most of this scene's reference from the movie, since I really don't remember what happened. So, I'm terribly sorry if you didn't like the film version.

* * *

_In time all wounds would heal_

_But not all scars would fade_

_And that's what thing they did have_

_Time._

**EPOV**

There are just _some _things worth holding on to. Even though if those things weren't yours.

I'd dream of times I would tell her, but she has someone, and I do too. Almost.

I arranged all my thoughts and arrived in front of the Swan residence. I was about to take Bella to my place today, to meet the family, she appeared wearing a green blouse under a white cardigan, and brown pants.

"Hey," She said.

"Bella." I said, offering my hand.

We arrived almost instantly when I heard Alice's thoughts.

_Oh boy. _She was referring to Bella's scent. This couldn't be good.

"Is something wrong?" She asked me, removing her cardigan. I assisted her, chuckling for a moment.

"Your scent is very, _strong _for the likes of our kind." She smiled too, not knowing the dangers of it all.

We made our way to the kitchen and Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett were cooking an Italian dish for Bella. Once her scent had reached them, their figures tensed, _excluding Carlisle's, of course, _but I still introduced her anyways.

Some mindless chatter went by, but where was Alice and Jasper? She was probably trying to control his urges, and he wasn't ready. He really didn't deserve someone to do that for him. _What am I thinking about?! _I gritted my teeth, seeing thoughts of blood coming from someone in the kitchen. And as if almost on queue, Alice and Jasper pop out the window, hands locked, like nothing ever happened in the days that past. I put on a stern expression again, fingers lacing around Bella's too tightly as shock filled her body.

"Hi Bella." Alice said, almost too kindly, she then ran to her for a hug, making me drop the connection of our hands. She stared at me playfully for an instant, then her eyes went back to the man she swore to love forever.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Jasper had said, his thoughts screamed blood, and I couldn't help but make a sour face, and finally drag Bella out of there. _That pixie and her mind games. Blast her._

The moments I spent with Bella never seemed to enter my head again once it went out, but a vision of Alice's smile for a split second would make me look like an obsessed maniac if someone ever _did _read my mind. Now that these _unnecessary _moments were over, I could go back to my life, the life I spent with my family, my _sister_. If that's what she really is, and maybe even figure out _why _he is having these crazed thoughts.

"You're back soon, not dream catching tonight?" Emmett teased from the den, eyes glued to the television, football.

"Your team loses, Emmett." Alice screams from the other side of the hall.

"Damn it, Alice!" He jolts up and rushes to her, I instinctively locked my arms around his torso and Alice skeptically raised an eyebrow.

"Edward, alright! I won't touch her!" The humor in Emmett's usual voice was gone, I realized he wasn't going to harm her in any way, just a light wrestle, Alice would always get away.

"I'm... sorry." I don't know what came over me, and he shrugged free. I was still in a state of shock.. _no_, disbelief that _this _just happened.

"Edward, is there something bothering you?" She placed her small hand on mine, and my eyes darted to it, she retracted.

"Where's Jasper?" I couldn't answer her question, it was killing me.

"He went to hunt with Carlisle and Esme, your little _visitor _today got him all tense." She shrugged her shoulders, then pouted, making her way upstairs.

"Hey, wait." I grabbed her wrist, she pivoted and looked me in the eye.

"Hmm? What could it possibly be, Edward?" Sarcasm never really suited someone as cheery as Alice, but something was off. "Oh, let me guess, you're going to ask me _WHY _everything's fine with Jasper now, aren't you?"

"Alice.. you.." I relaxed my hand on her wrist, but it was still enough that she wouldn't be able to rig free.

"Do me a favor." She breathed, I was silent. Speechless. "Don't ask."

I let her go, and she bolted away. My arm was still extended, as if holding someone invisible to see, my fingers flexed and I went straight to my room.

Scanning the bookshelves, one book crossed my eye and it spoke to me, I took it out and examined it's contents. Title, _Flowers in the Attic. _I smiled to myself now realizing why this book brought a smile to my face every time I read it, as opposed to my disgust years before.

Cathy reminded me of someone who I shouldn't remember everytime the book mentions her name, and Christopher too. It all fit now, and the final piece was it was Alice who gave that book to me during 1979. Exactly as it was released.

"Points for the one with precognition, huh?" She was leaning on my door frame, arms crossed.

"You know, being bipolar doesn't really help your case." I put the book back in the shelf, smiling at her. The moon shining bright. It was full, she was staring blankly, a vision. I read her thoughts, and it was Jasper, catching her here with me.

"Go." I told her, but it was too late.

"Alice." Jasper's voice was a monotone. _Too late,_ I thought. _Foolish decisions._

"Jazz, I didn't see you until..." Her formerly laxed position now turned tense as she faced her husband.

"Now." He folded his arms now.

And after that, everything went in slow motion, he took Alice from behind, threatning to create more scars, but let her go and attempted to tackle me. I evaded him, but he crashed into the bookcase, and it falling on him didn't make his rage go less. I made my way for the door, and he attempted to come at me again, I rotated, and grabbed him by the neck, and drove him to the ground, Alice was behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist, restraining me.

_Edward. No._ Her eyes pleaded, I looked at them with the same gaze, let go and shook free from her grip, running both my hands in my hair.

She helped Jasper up and stroked his face, I couldn't help but laugh wryly. He really didn't deserve her. He placed his _filthy _hands on her cheeks, the memories of me holding her like that flooded my head, the day I kissed the scar he forever placed on her neck. I smiled again, now with a reason and he called me with his mind.

I didn't need to turn around to see why, I balled my hands into fists, but kept my expression calm. He never fought fair when it came to Alice, but he never really did have to fight. No one dare touch her _when he was around_. A smirk formed.

I bet he felt that, his smile said it all, and I bet he always did feel that, no wonder he left the first time. I walked away, but then Alice abruptly stopped, her hands above his.

"What are you doing?" It was more of a whisper, _Please stop, _she was thinking, but I guess I wasn't supposed to hear it.

"Darlin', I just had the urge to kiss you." He nuzzled her nose, she closed her eyes.

"Could you go now?" I said impatiently, "This is _my _room, after all." I couldn't look at them, I was facing the opposite direction now.

Jasper stood up and took her small hand in his, walking away yet hissing as they passed me. I looked at him without emotion, and as he turned away, Alice took a glance, a pain in her eyes and an apology in her head. _Why? _I mouthed, but she looked down, her brow furrowed.

I then began to fix the mess, the bookshelf was fine, but the books were all over the place now. Of course it only took a second to put them all back to where they were, but I did leave one book out, and I took it with me as I left.

I started a fire far away from the house, just after I'd hunted. I drank too much again, because no one had told me to stop. The sparks of flames had reminded me of the first time I saw them, the first time I believed that love existed for the likes of our kind, the day I concluded that maybe someone was capable of loving me as well.

And there was, but, she saw me for what I was, not for who I am. She was mine, and I was hers. I want her, but why? I had no reason, other than her blood screamed to me, rather her thoughts, _which I couldn't read_, and I was puzzled as to why.

A tongue of flames had come to life, it was ready, it was time. I sentimentally took out the book, feeling the smooth surface, wondering how I preserved it after several years. An image of Alice jumping up and down, with the said book in her hands during a cold winter popped in my mind. That was the day she gave it to me, and it's tattered spine still had marks of the snow it caught when she dropped it, because a huge vision had struck.

Ironic that it's end was in a blazing pit of flame.

_"Goodbye, Cathy." whispered Christopher._

_

* * *

_

**Source: **Wikipedia, Flowers in the Attic by V.C. Andrews.


	6. Lips

Whatever is classified as _normal _in the world of the cold ones is a mystery. But to siblings, to lovers, or even to _forbidden lovers_, nothing was ever really normal. There would always be that eerie feeling, massed by emotions of hate, lust, anger, happiness, or even _love_, occassionally.

They have always wondered, but even to superior creatures such as themselves, things of mystery still rise above.

Alice has everything now, a husband, a loving family, a house, a car, but she still wanted more. She dreamt for more, she lusted for more, and Edward wasn't an exception to that. She loved him, as a brother? That's what they thought. Yes. Even Edward had **no idea**.

She gave hints, signs, symbols. Damn, that blasted book was the number one thing! But then, _she _had to come along. Alice saw nothing but happiness in Edward's future, she told him of this happiness, and buried her own feelings, for his sake.

It was when Alice's husband, Jasper, left. He gave it all away, the blindness was gone. Edward had finally opened his eyes.

* * *

The morning after Edward had left for some _errands _had passed very slowly for Alice Cullen, she didn't feel like going to school, or the hunting trip straight after, because there was a chance that Edward would and wouldn't be there. She didn't know which was better.

"You sure you're not going?" Emmett asked from across the hall.

"Yeah." she nodded, shifting to lean on the counter, playing with the centerpiece's leaves, twirling it around her fingers. Her expression was plain, bored, uninterested. Not Alice, as Edward would say.

"Alrighty then." Emmett replied now approaching with Rosalie. "See you soon." He added, Rosalie giving her a slight nod. Jasper came out of their room a few seconds later, carrying his sling bag.

"I could stay with you, if you'd like." He gently offered, trying to look her in the eye.

"Jazz." She looked at him, same black and white expression, he straightened, "Sorry. Not today, you really need to go." Her gaze returned to the centerpiece.

He looked pained, and Alice felt the emotions he was emitting, she was about to tell him to stay, but she didn't want to, it looks like she found a hole in Jasper's gifts, for so long she had been under his spell, was this why she chose Jasper?

"Goodbye, then." He exited the house, and she continued to play with the leaf, while her free hand traced the edges of her scar, though wanting someone else to do it.

The others who went to school weren't very lively, and just as lunch came about, they did the usual vampire thing. Sit and stare, but Bella had other plans.

"You mind if I sit here?" She asked the three of them, Rosalie glared and hissed, but Emmett and Jasper kindly offered her Edward's seat. "I wanted to ask you guys something.."

"Go ahead, Bella!" An enthusiastic Emmett said, almost half the people in the cafeteria were staring at their table now, Rosalie elbowed his rib.

"It's Edward. He's acting _weird_." Bella, just tossing the spagetti noodles, forgot about the food on her tray.

"It comes with being a vampire who's dating some bloodbank." Rosalie scowled, never looking at Bella.

"Rose," Emmett said calmly. "Well, Bella. We really don't have an idea of what kind of _weird _you're talking about. We're not exactly the most normal bunch of creatures, you know." He flashed a playful smile, then turned to a silent Jasper, who had nothing but pain in his eyes.

"Jasper?" Rosalie called, and he seemed to have snapped from his trance.

"Mmm?" He was lost, there was something wrong.

Back at the house, Alice had moved from the kitchen to the third floor, where the rooms were. She glanced slighty at Edward's door ajar, hoping he would be there. But he wasn't, and she was disappointed.

_Just a touch could make her shudder. Edward? She thought._

"Alice? Why aren't you at school?" said a concerned Esme, eyes as black as her hair.

"No reason." Her hand slid from the door, she tried to force a smile, but what could that do?

"Well, I'm going out to meet your brothers and Rosalie for the trip, it's going to be a long one, you sure you aren't coming? You don't usually miss trips like this."

"I'll be okay, I need some time alone." Esme had given her a last smile before she left, and Alice was left alone again.

"Just make sure you make up for it, all right?" Alice was taken back by the sudden reminder, but just gave a slight nod Esme did not see.

_WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME? _Her thoughts screamed, sinking to the corner of the hall. Her hands found their way to her hair, and she twisted and tangled them, she didn't care if she looked a mess, there'd be no one she'd want to impress with looks today. Well, there may be _one _exception.

"Alice." A voice said, again, it shocked her like de ja vu, but she did look up, knowing who she'd face.

"Go away." She tried to resist, but she know she'd fall into his hands again, just one more moment or interaction.

"If that's what you want." He began to walk another way, to _his _room, she immediately rushed to him.

"No, wait. That's not what I meant." She grabbed his sleeve, pouting her lips as he looked at her.

"Then what _did _you mean?" He waited, a stern expression.

"I wanted to know why you threw the book _I _gave you in the fire."

"Do you want an honest answer? Or do you want me to tell you that the story wasn't my cup of tea?"

"Edward."

"I didn't, okay?" His voice was calm and smooth as he reached for his back pocket, grabbing the book, "More of, I couldn't."

"But, I saw you throw it in the fire."

"Which probably explains why you asked me _why I threw it in the fire_, am I right?"

"Jerk."

"Well, I'm sorry your precognition doesn't work right." He flashed her a smile, and she looked away. "Anything else?"

"You should know." She began to walk away, halting for a split second. A vision.

_A late night in Bella's room, Edward commands her not to move, then places his lips lightly on hers. She responds quickly, and quite forcefully when things almost get out of hand, Edward flies out of the way, and it ends watching her sleep._

"First kiss, huh?" Alice teased.

"Technically, and that's mean."

"What, you want me to wish you a good luck, then throw you in the water? What if you alter the future? Defy what my vision says?"

"Then I'd have more reason to prove you wrong, you'll be less reliable, Alice. Why would you want me to do that?"

"Just this once, I'll allow it. Plus, I'll help you even." She twirled around, getting behind him, proceeding to his room.

"No, not in there, and I can handle myself, _sister_." He grabbed her wrist, pulling her somewhere else.

"Oh, that's an even better idea!" She twirled around again, this time with Edward holding one hand, to make it look like a dance. He smiled to her and took a seat in front of the piano. She sullenly touched the cover of the piano keys, tracing it with her fingers.

"I don't usually ask, but you're kind of blocking me out with a Beyonce song in Chinese," He was usually annoyed, but he was amused this time, "Your chinese is a lot better too."

"Well, thank you, but _virgin lips_, I want you to play in exchange for my services." She hopped on top, sitting on the edge.

"These lips have so much more to offer, considering it's also as you say." He cocked his eyebrow at her, she crossed her legs. "Besides, how can I play? You're sitting there." She then hopped down, looking for a place to sit, and Edward scooted over, she happily sat beside him.

"Now, play." His fingers opened the cover to reveal a set of ivory keys, patched with black. Alice watched in fascination as he traced them first, just as she did with the cover, and then pressed a key.

His fingers moved gracefully and Alice recognized the notes instantly, and began to sing along.

_Once upon a time I was falling in love_

_Now I'm only falling apart._

_There's nothing I could do,_

_Total Eclipse of the Heart_

_Once upon a time there was light in my life,_

_Now there's only love in the dark._

_There's nothing I could say,_

_Total Eclipse of the Heart_

Her sharp voice was the most beautiful symphony he has ever heard, he combined it with the richness and power in his voice, and made a bright and harmonic melody, even for a tragic song of love. Yet the pain they felt after the song was unimaginable, Alice would be crying if she could, and so would Edward. His continuous strikes to the keys had rage and anger, but she stopped it with a single touch.

"No, you'll break it." Everything but his fingers had changed.

"How is this supposed to help me?" The anger was coursing through the flow of his words.

Alice gave a hint of a smile, then moved closer. He shifted so that his body would face hers, but cringed at their sheer close body contact, he exhaled, giving in to his nerves, and she stopped, standing up, towering him a little, but rested one leg on the chair, then placing both hands on either side of his neck.

"Don't move.." She asked of him, and his body tensed, but he did as he was told and closed his eyes, ".._virgin lips_." and she traced his bottom lip with her tongue, running her fingers to the back of his neck, he hesitated for a second, unmoving, as she said, but his tongue went wild and responded to hers in a fiery dance. He grabbed her waist, forcing her to sit, gaining dominance, when she suddenly stopped.

The vision changed, and she tried to shake it off, but he saw already. _A night locked in each other's arms, the stillness of the night guiding them through solitude, guilt masked their faces, a shred of doubt, but it was all overpowered by love. Love that could never last between them._

He stared into her eyes, still and motionless as she was, but she looked away, seeing the first vision again, _Bella and Edward_.

"So you've decided." Her voice was meek, hands still on his neck as she guiltily tried to untangle them, he grabbed one of them.

"I've decided to prove you wrong again.." He smiled slyly, ".._candy lips_." and kissed her again, deeper this time, and the battle took forever, strength over speed, mind-reading over precognition, Edward over Alice.

We leave Edward as the victor, for now.

* * *

To: **MariShal**_, _your requests will be added to the next chapter, love. Hope you like this one though. :)


	7. Promise

Their days of confusion are now over. They now know what they want. But how could it possibly?

They were in the meadow, at night, everything was still and silent. He was sitting with Alice in front of him, so he had his arms wrapped around her as he buried his face in her neck, placing butterfly kisses.

"What about Bella?" She asked him, his nose traced the line of her nape.

"What about Jasper?" He shot back, a smile appearing on his features.

"I don't know." She leaned closer, he pulled her tighter, burying his face once again. "I don't know." She repeated, softer.

"When are they coming back?" He asked desperately. She shifted from her seat to try and focus.

"Tomorrow night," the vision wasn't over. "It's messy. Jasper and Emmett aren't in very good terms." Her hands found his and she laced them together, "I don't want this to end."

"So it won't." She turned to face him, surprised.

"You don't mean.." He smiled as she realized what he was planning, and he leaned over to kiss her lips but she stopped him with her index finger.

"I mean it." He pushed her finger away with his nose and kissed her, nothing blocked him now and he gained dominance simply, she was suddenly under him, but he had control over his actions, _unlike Jasper_, she thought. Edward's expression turned cheerful, and Alice pushed him away. Sitting up, she gasped for air, even though she didn't need to.

He traced her lips with his thumb, and she caught his hand in his and kissed it.

"I see Bella, we play baseball in a couple of weeks." His expression had gone stern, he'd forgotten about her when Alice was all in his mind. He was grateful, that he was the mind reader, and no one else would read _his _mind.

"You won't go with me."

"What?"

"I wanted to run away, but you don't want to. I understand, Carlisle and Esme have been all but too kind." His hand may it's way to her cheek. "But I don't love her like I love you." He smiled sincerely, it was hard _not _to believe him.

"You won't leave her." Her hand found her way expertly on top of his.

"You won't leave Jasper."

"Edward, leaving Jasper would mean leaving Carlisle, leaving Esme, Emmett, Rose! Everyone! Leaving Forks, leaving this family, leaving so much." She screamed, and he pulled her close in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry." He stroked her hair, though grimacing at the fact she didn't mention her husband. "It's okay, we won't leave. Never."

She snuggled closer and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his neck, but moving her way up to his jaw

"Let's go back."

"But this is our place, our forest." She reasoned, she didn't want to go back, she wanted to stay there. Forever, possibly.

Edward made a face and she couldn't help but smile. He stood up and placed his arm around her waist and extending one to match hers, he courtly bowed and Alice did a curtsy, and reached for his hand. He began to hum and they danced under the moonlight.

_Lurking in the shadows of their home, rage flowing through his veins, a wild vampire is on the loose. "I knew I should've stayed." His southern accent stated in fits of madness, he enters a room inside the grand house and marvels at the beauty of a giant black instrument. He flashes a dark smile before rushing and destroying the instrument as if it was made of paper._

"Edward.." His eyes were blank, reading the thoughts along with her. "I'll get you a new one, I promise." She pulled him into a tight hug. _Please, stay here. Don't leave. You'll get hurt. Don't. _Her thoughts screamed.

"Alice. Stay here." He pushed her aside, commanding. She got up instantly and ran after him, he was fast, but Alice had precognition, she could see where he would go, and try to stop him, but then again, he could read her mind.

_Edward, don't! Please! _She tried once more, hoping to distract him and gaining an advantage of getting there first.

A vision of Edward entered her mind, _Stay out of this! _He warned.

The house was in sight now, and Alice had stopped, waiting for Edward to do the same, but he didn't and rushed in the house like a bullet. _Jasper!_She remembered, and followed him. She darted inside, hoping to get there to spare Edward and Jasper from whatever mess this will end up with, but as she got in, Edward was intently staring at the fixed piano.

"You always rush into things." said a southern voice, appearing from the dark corner of the room, his face one blank. "I'm surprised, you fell for the bait. Which could only mean you were with Alice the whole time." He shot a glance at his wife who had her eyes on the floor.

Edward had shifted to balance himself, his emotions were balled up inside, able to feel Jasper's hurt, much to his discomfort.

Jasper sat down at the chair of Edward's piano, running his hands through his hair.

"Tell me, Alice. Don't you love me anymore?"

"Jazz.. I.." Edward's shot a glance at her, his eyes full of hope, but then it turns sullen, and he instantly covers Alice's front, just in time to take Jasper's massive tackle.

_It was meant for me, Edward. Stop, it was for me._

"I'll protect you, no matter what." He said, standing up, but stumbling down soon after as Jasper got him from behind. His arms were locked around his torso, and Edward only had access of his feet, he desperately threw Jasper across, but Jasper got hold of the collar of his jacket and they ended up crashing the rails of the steps, landing on the first floor of the house with a large thud.

Alice immediately _flew _downstairs, and tried to restrain Jasper from attempting to destroy Edward, if that's the last thing he does. But Alice wasn't as strong as Emmett, and Jasper blocks the world out once he's in fight mode.

_"No!" _Edward screamed, seeing Alice's vision of being thrown in his place. He tried very hard, he ran very fast, and grabbed Jasper's arms, then socketing his foot in his chest, attempting to remove them, but Alice gets in between them, and Edward realizes that this is when she's flung out, and switched places with her.

_Edward! _She mentally shouted at him, but it was too late.

Jasper kicked Edward's back and proceeded to his side, gripping his neck with both hands, intent on taking his head off in every possible way. A loud snarl was heard before a crack, then another.

_Emmett_.

Edward had fallen to his side, but recovered immediately to get back at Jasper, he kicked him square in the gut, with Emmett still restraining him. Emmett's left arm locked Jasper's torso, and his free arm grabbed Edward's forearm, gesturing him to stop, but Jasper had wriggled free and tackled Edward again.

"Stop it, stop it, both of you!" Emmett screamed, but his brothers still were at it, just like a dance, yet heavier. He finally stepped in and had Jasper kneeling with one foot heavy on his shoulder, and opposite, he had Edward facing the wall, both hands pressing his body to it.

Emmett's eyes screamed death.

"Enough, Emmett." said a towering, authoritative voice, it could only belong to one.

_Carlisle_.

Upon realizing that they weren't alone anymore, Emmett dropped his brothers slowly and unmercilessly. He stared Carlisle in the eye, pain, grief, exhaustion, guilt.

Carlisle placed a hand on his shoulder, and averted his gaze to the two who cause nothing but trouble now. His figure showed disappointment, and he gave a sigh.

"Alice." Carlisle spoke gently, because the hurt in her eyes was inevitable. He placed his hand on the small of her back, comforting, and she walked away. She had seen what Carlisle had in mind.

She passed by Esme and Rosalie, but with speed, she could have avoided Esme's plans to comfort her, or Rosalie's ice filled glare, blaming her for Emmett's misbehavior.

She would have said that she was sorry, but she just walked away, and _tried _to isolate herself for whatever was coming. She wanted to run, but what would that do.

_Run with me. Run away with me. _A vision of Edward coming up to her room.

She buried her face to her pillow even more.

"This has gotten out of hand." Carlisle announced. "We have to stop it, and our only course of action is..."

"Let her decide." Edward interrupted, never had he been disrespectful to Carlisle or his decisions, but when it came to this matter, he had to object.

"Edward, she is Jasper's wife. There is no decision." Carlisle also felt the repulsion in his voice; he truly did want Edward happy, but not this way.

Edward had felt pain, betrayal, disgust. But he knew that Carlisle wanted what's best. Defeated, he attempted to see Alice. One last time.

"No." Jasper had screamed, but Carlisle blocked his way.

"This is the _last _time, Jasper. Let it go." Rosalie and Esme were behind him, just in case.

"There would always be a decision." Edward murmured under his breath, "whether anyone would approve, or not." and he dashed of into Alice's room.

She was still lying motionless when Edward entered with no words.

"You know what I want to say." He started, she didn't move.

"Don't leave," she rose up, when he attempted to get out, her arm dangling from his side.

"I have to." The pain in his eyes was unmistakable, and to her, it was deathly. "I'll miss you."

She let go of his shirt, telling him mentally that she would miss him too.

"But where are you going?" She desperately asked, not wasting _any _time she had left with him. "What about Bella?" She was screaming now.

"Bella." He chuckled, completely forgetting about the human he'd sworn to love. "Well, you see her in our future, now don't you?"

She nodded in response, biting her lip deep in thought.

"Then it'll work out." He smiled at her, promising. "I'll still keep my promise." He leaned on the bed, both hands on either side of her, memories of the day he came back filled her head, the day he kissed her scar, the one Jasper had given her, he proceeded to kiss her scar lightly, and then her cheek, her temple, her forehead.

"Where would you go?" She placed her hands on his cheeks, he gave her an assuring look.

"Wherever it may be, I'll think of you."

"You haven't decided." Her thumb absentmindedly rubbing the bags under his eyes, he smiled.

"All the more fun, I may be a nomad."

"Edward," she had to say something.

"I know. But there isn't any compromise, any decision." His face turned sour. "If only I had met you _first_." His eyes snapped up, taking something from his room for a split second. "Here." He handed her his mother's jewel. The largest one. "I'll come back for it." He smiled again, and she wrapped her arms around him.

Clearing his throat, Carlisle had entered the room, leaning on the doorway, he crossed his arms. "Enough." He crossed his arms. Edward shot a glance, giving a feral growl.

"This is the _last time_." He looked at Alice again, "Goodbye, _sister_." He scowled.

And so his promise be kept.

* * *

**Notes**: So I had this fantastic new idea for a human fic, and debating if I should write it now, or after I finish this has really boggled my mind. So, tell me what you think, okay? I'm open to suggestions and stuff! Plus, I love hearing from you guys.


	8. Post Departure: Alice

**A/N**: Cold case of writer's block. Okay so I took a **TOTALLY **different route for this chapter. But the supposed "happenings" now would also occur sometime soon.

* * *

The Cullen's weren't particularly fond of sending one away, and Carlisle was a man to know whether the situation need drastic action. _This was something to worry about_, was the last thing on his mind when the decision to send Edward away had been made. Alice's face had turned 180, a spasm of pain and guilt washing her vampiric features.

Carlisle was certain he'd never be forgiven by Alice.

But he was wrong. Alice didn't feel grudge, or hatred towards the man who sent her brother away. She didn't exactly feel better, good, relieved or anything even close to that. She just felt empty, or she didn't feel anything at all.

Each time Jasper's lips would lightly trace her skin, her eyes would go down in shame. Each time his hands would make contact with her flesh, she couldn't help but oppose. There was something wrong now, because Jasper's light kisses or touches made her inevitably happy, or whatever mood he was in, but now it seemed that she was immune to each form of contact.

She was thankful, though. Thankful that the only person who could read her mind was away. Nobody needed to know what was going on in her mind. She'd make countless decisions about following Edward, _wherever he was_, but when the vision would appear. She'd done nothing, everything else was the same. Experimenting with her abilities was much more of a hassle now that she didn't have anyone to take advice from, because no one else would understand what was going on in her head.

She was currently watching the clouds, a habit she'd adapted everytime she'd finish hunting. Because she knew one area of her visions would always be certain. The _weather_.

Settling down on a tree stump, the ground felt like it moved for a split second, her eyes shot down from the sky, scanning the area a full circle, but once that tense feeling was gone, she went back watching the clouds.

_Snow. A lot of it, and on top, red liquid that stimulated every part of her body._

She was shaking, and she gripped her hands together, unknowingly.

_"Why are you here?" said a familiar velvet voice, his eyes were as red as the sunset they were under._

She couldn't believe her eyes once she had returned to reality. The sound of his cold voice, the searing growl underneath. It felt like eternity last time she saw him in her visions again, and she knew she couldn't come home because Jasper would ask why she suddenly felt so ostentatiously happy. She knew she had to cool down a bit.

But how? Shopping, of course!

She'd reached home and announced her plans for the rest of the weekend, trying to conceal her sudden bipolar emotions, but even Rosalie wasn't oblivious to the fact that she'd something good.

"Spill." Rosalie's cold voice matched Edward's, yet Alice just bit her lip and looked at her questioningly.

"Did you want to come?" She grabbed her keys.

"You don't plan impromptu shopping trips alone, Alice." She cringed at the word _impromptu_. Her sudden shift in emotion worried Jasper.

"Maybe I should come with you." He offered, and she was reminded of the time he asked to stay at home with her. Alice then had a vision of a car accident, blood spill and Jasper's inability to restrain himself.

Her eyes shot down in a melancholic effect and she expected Jasper to leave the topic, settling for staying at home, but his fist tightened, and if something were in that fist it would be destroyed, severely.

"Jasper, you don't understand." She started, Rosalie had her eyes fixated on Jasper's move, probably considering calling Emmett in a few seconds.

"Of course I can't, Alice." To say he was mocking her was an understatement. "I can't read your mind!" He let out a hiss after, and Alice's eyes went back down. Guilt was strong and this infuriated Jasper even more. He rolled his eyes and fought back destroying the counter between them when Emmett appeared behind him.

"Hey. Let's go." He meant to hunt, of course. Jasper's emotions were a mess and everyone in the room felt as horrid as he was now, turning his back on Alice, his fist loosened and he darted out the door.

A simple '_Thank you_' was mouthed to Emmett when he looked at her, he smiled smugly and turned to follow his brother.

She then rested her elbows on the counter, running her hands in her hair.

"Hey," Rosalie used Emmett's tone. Alice laughed at the fact that her unknown gift was to imitate other people's vocal ranges. "I'll come with you if you'd like."

Alice then switched on her normal self, as Edward had declared, and immediately headed out to the car with Rosalie, though she was less enthusiastic, she made sure Alice knew she cared for her. Or at least that she cared at all.

"Thanks." She revved the engine, and started to drive to Port Angeles.

Now shopping was definitely Alice's therapy, but there were still things uncertain as to her minor headaches. The ground shaking at the hunting grounds not to long ago wasn't just an unknown phenomenon. No, there was something missing. Something she couldn't see. Her grip on the wheel was hard when Rosalie shook her shoulders, realizing she was having a vision, she stomped the brakes like mad, which caused the car behind them to hit the hood. Of course, enraging Rosalie.

"No, Rose. I'm sorry, I'll pay for it!" Alice screeched, both hands on her forearm, convincing her to stay in the car.

"Just, let me drive, Alice." She sighed, defeated. As Alice stepped out to send her apologies to the opposing car. The man had his hands in his hair, obviously pissed off about the situation, but upon seeing Alice, a smile had plastered his features.

"Hey, umm, I'm sorry. I just had a panic attack and, I hit the brakes suddenly. I'm sorry." The man had smiled again, putting one hand behind his neck, blushing at how sincere her apology was.

"No, umm, it's alright. I can handle it. You have a good day now." He had an Australian accent, and twinkle in his eyes. He was obviously in to Alice, and she knew exactly how to handle things like this. _Wait 'till he sees Rosalie, _she joked.

"No, umm, here." She took a bundle of cash from her purse, they were hundreds, and the man was shocked at how much she was willing to pay.

"Seriously, it's just a scratch." He smiled, dimples forming on the edges of his cheeks. "You don't have to pay for anything."

"Alice!" Rosalie screamed from the car.

She stepped closer to him, placing the money in his hands. "Here. I have to go now, my sister's real angry now."

"Oh, wait." She twirled around to face him, her skirt danced around in accordance to her movements. "You, wanna go out some.. some time?" His cheeks had burst a deep red, and he looked like a swelling tomato.

"I'm sorry if I gave you that impression, Devin. But I'm married." She smiled.

"What? De-Devin? How did you know? I didn't tell you my name." His furrowed brow and a step back signified his clueless state and fear of how Alice _did _know his name.

"Yes you did." _This was bad, she needed Rosalie to scream 'Alice!' again, damn._

"Stop being so _reckless_, Alice! Hurry up!" An impatient honk followed after.

"I really have to go." and he was speechless, he watched her enter the car and drive off, the wad of cash in his hand, he entered the car and headed to the nearest autoshop.

"Okay, what the hell, Alice! The man doesn't say his name and you go up telling him that you know!" Alice's eyes were at her hands, lacing them together in embarrassment.

"Slight miscalculation, Rosalie. It happens." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"And you seriously had to flirt with him?" A smile formed Alice's face, soon before Rosalie's did too.

"It isn't my fault he's all over me, you used to get all the attention, I thought I'd give it a try. Another smile formed on their faces, probably reminiscing times where everyone would just look at Rosalie and be dazzled.

After their much needed trip, Rosalie finally decided to ask Alice the million dollar question, settling the bags in the car, Alice squinted her eyes.

"So it's you who's been giving me the headaches." She turned her head to her sister, grabbing the wheel she smiled slightly. Even in the blackness of the night, Rosalie's beauty was unquestionable.

"I'm just curious." She backed from the lot, not needing to glance back or even look at her mirrors. She expertly shifted gears and took time to contemplate if she was ready for Alice's answers.

"You don't have to answer them." She finally said when Alice looked real uncomfortable. "I just want you to know why, because I thought Jasper swept you off your feet the first time you saw him in your vision, so why did you.." She paused, glancing at Alice slightly, she'd be crying now if she could.

"I'm sorry." Rosalie pulled over in an empty space. "It's just.. I don't know _what _I'd do if I find out that Emmett is cheating on me with _anyone_." She cringed, disgusted, emphasis on anyone. Defeated she stepped out the car.

Alice sighed, the visions she had of _not _telling Rosalie seemed more painful than the ones of telling her, so instead she chose to say. Not knowing if she'd understand. She followed Rosalie, sitting lightly on the hood of the car.

She explained that she did love Jasper, but she couldn't explain that she didn't **lust **for him as she did Edward, which Rosalie cringed at, yet Alice noted that she _never _acted on her feelings of lust for him. Rosalie still wasn't convinced. Alice explained that Jasper was using his abilities on Edward and herself so they'd stay away from each other, but they were practically immune to it becuase of their abilities as well.

"But I'd never thought of acting on my feelings either, I want you to know that." She started playing with her bracelet, the one with the giant crystal Edward had given her before he left, she stared at it briefly, then enclosed it in her palm, no one knowing of it's grave importance.

"Then why did you?" Alice clutched the bracelet, taken back by the question.

Her eyes were basked in pain, it was as if she was witnessing someone dying right in front of her, and she was unable to do anything to help.

"Because, I didn't want to lose him." It was a whisper, but Rosalie still heard, and she gave a feral growl which reminded her of Edward's behavior towards Carlisle.

"I'm sorry, but you were curious." She shot at her, Rosalie was being unfair. She could have at least understood. Alice jumped off the hood and started walking away.

"Alice, hey! Don't go." Rosalie tried to call her attention, but Alice's mind was far away.

"See you later." She said, and once again she was thankful that no one had her or Edward's abilities, because she wouldn't come back just yet.

"Alice, please." Rosalie insisted, "Just, come home. Alright?" because she had a strange feeling that she wasn't coming back at the moment.

And with that, she left, with nothing but their shadows puzzled.

**

* * *

A/N**: Where was Edward? His version of the time he left would be the next part. I hope this doesn't confuse you though, I'm trying this Benjamin Button thing, though the narrator's doing all the work. Much love *****and feedback!


End file.
